Dragon Age Origins: Aftermath
by SuzieKat
Summary: This is the story of Alyss Cousland and Alistairs journeys after the end of Origins and before Awakening. Read as they travel to Weisshaupt and gain the information on how to do the joining, and what needs to be done to restore the Grey Warden order.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age Origins, sadly. :( I do however own Alyss.

Chapter 1

The ceremony ended and Alyss was making her way to Alistair's room. He said earlier he would like to have some "private time" with her, and she would gladly oblige. On her way there she ran into Sten, a strong Qunari that she had come to like over their perilous journey. She stopped and asked, "Do you really have to go back?".

He replied, "Yes, I am sorry Kadan, but I must return home, and report my findings to the Arishok."

"Okay, well, goodbye Sten, I was glad to have you here with me".

Sten said with a smile, "And I was glad to be here with you, you rescued me from death, you found Asala for me, and you have helped me learn to smile again. You will not be forgotten Kadan.". She smiled as they went their different ways, it was probably the last time she would see him she thought.

She made it to Alistair's room, and she stopped at the door to check herself and make sure she looked okay. She knocked. "Come in". She went in and she saw Alistair smiling at her with admiring eyes. "You look amazing", he told her.

"Thanks", she said blushing. That was basically the end of the talking, and they went to bed.

* * *

><p>Alyss woke up early in the next morning, She let Alistair continue sleeping, he probably needed it. She got up and went outside, they were going to stay at the castle for about a month before they were were going to go to Weisshaupt. She started walking through the halls, she wanted to find some of her friends. And she found Leliana, they weren't as close as she was with Morrigan, but they were friends. She walked over to her and said "Hello Leliana, beautiful morning is it not?<p>

"Quite beautiful Indeed Alyss, say how are you faring?" She replied.

Alyss smiled "Quite well, I am happy to be able to rest.".

"Well, you deserve it, now I hate to be in a hurry, but I am going to be on my way. I hope to see you in the future." Leliana exclaimed.

"As do I." replied Alyss.

They made there separate ways, Alyss was going to miss her, she was going to miss everyone. She wished Morrigan would have had said goodbye. She was making her way to the kitchen, to grab a light breakfast, after that she was going to go train some. She knew she should probably rest a few more days before training, but oh well. When she got to the kitchen, she saw her Mabari War Hound, Mika. He ran over to her in excitement, barking and knocking stuff over on his way. She patted his head "Good morning Mika! How would you like to go train with me?".

Mika barked in excitement.

"Good boy! Let's go.".

She left the kitchens heading towards the door to the courtyard, with Mika trailing behind. She didn't have much to do, so she would begin with some cardio. And she ran. She and Mika both were running, her plan was to do 20 laps around the castle. She finished them quickly, and right as soon as she was done she heard her name being called.

"Alyss, Alyss!". Said a familiar voice.

"Here I am", she replied.

"There you are! I was wondering where you had wondered off to.".

It was Alistair. He looked somewhat tired, but still wide awake. He walked over to her.

"How are you my Dear?", he asked.

"I'm quite well, how did you sleep?".

"Well, let's just say that without having to worry about an archdemon showing up, just like a baby." he said with a smile.

Alyss looked at him, they were finally free to be together without fear of someone dying at any moment. And it brought a smile to her face. They could finally be a true couple( and Grey Wardens too).

"Why are you smiling like that?", Alistair asked curiously.

"No reason, now let's go get something to eat." she replied happily.

A.N. The following is an ending of Dragon Age Origins that I made up. Starring my human noble, Alyss. Well, that's it, hope you liked it! Tell me what you think in the reviews!


End file.
